Sanctuary A hush hush Fanfic
by ShuTsukino
Summary: It's been three years, and two months since their victory of love, and now with things settled down. Nora hears a voice in her mind while attending a college lecture, could it have been Scott she heard?


Three years after Scott's death, and two months after Vee's wedding, Patch and I flew back to Coldwater Maine, my home for most of my life. I was feeling the hot tenderness of Patch's hands lingering on me. It send shivers down my spine, and I remember that night two months ago. It was hot and passionate, and I felt my knees buckle while I was sitting in a class of twenty or so students at Coldwater University. Which was located just outside of town. Mister Harrison was lecturing on, and I slipped into a day dream. It was a morning lecture, and was mandatory for every student to attend a morning lecture at least once a week. I was already in my junior year of college, and the only thing I was thinking about now was how I was going to finish my midterm paper for English. It was worth half my grade and if I failed it would mean I'd have to take the class again, and I wasn't having that. Then a thought entirely of its own accord crept through my mind _**Grey…. Nora**_ it sent a chill through me that felt familiar, and the voice was as well, but how could that be "He" was dead. I saw Dante stab his heart. I thought to myself and finally answered back. _**Scott? **_I waited for a minute for an answer, but it didn't come. How could Scott's voice be entering my mind? How could it when he was dead? I saw him die! It took me a minute to gather my thoughts, at first I thought it had to be somebody within the class so I scanned my surroundings, but I sensed nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was human. Well beside me everyone else was human. Right then my phone vibrated and I waited until the lecture was over before I took a peek at who I missed the text from it was Patch! So I immediately unlocked my phone and looked at the message. DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING STRANGE JUST NOW? I froze. Did Patch hear Scott's voice too? But how? It's been three years if Scott was alive we'd have known by now, but the sudden chill crept up from behind me and I turned to face it. "Well I haven't seen you around before," came from the man with a, from what I could was a tall build, and I immediately knew he was a nonhuman. But how did I not sense him? Was I being careless? No, he was hiding his presence very well until he came up behind me. He was still standing over me waiting for a response, "Who are you?" I asked then I realized he had the same presence as Scott, but how? He looked like Scott, but that was impossible Scott was dead and buried. Before I caught myself I let slip out, "Scott?" the man looked at me with a puzzled look. A still silence filled the room, and I realized that it was just me and him in the class. I didn't like it, and knew I had to get out from under his tall stature. Before he was about to say something I pushed him away, and sprinted to the door. A rush of questions and thoughts came to mind as I walked outside of the college, and the next thing I knew I was with Patch in my bedroom he was saying something that I couldn't quite make out, he asked, "Are you listening Angel?" I looked at him for a moment and realized just how close we were to each other. A heat like no other enveloped me, and everything left my head, and I could sense just how much Patch wanted me, how much I wanted him was apparent as well. I leaned in and kissed him hard, almost knocking the wind out of his breathe. He looked at me with those longing black eyes of his, the door was locked, my mom wasn't home we had the whole farmhouse to ourselves, and he knew it. A grin that was both happy and mischievous crept on his face. Right then I knew exactly what he wanted, and I wanted it to. He leaned in to kiss me hard, almost as hard as I kissed him a moment ago. We kissed each other while taking off our clothes and then something hit me like a ton of bricks, I stopped kissing Patch rolled off the bed, headed straight for the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat and hurled. A moment late I saw Patch leaning on the arch of the door way with a worried look, "Are you okay Angel?" I looked at him for a moment then answered heavily, "I- I'm alright," we both looked at each other it was then we both realized what was happening, but how? I'm pretty sure Patch was careful that night, and I remember taking the morning after pill that morning. After we got back we hadn't had the time to do it. I was busy with college stuff, and Patch wasn't the type to force me to do something I didn't want to do of my own free will. Patch was stunned for a moment, and quietly said, "Do you think you could possibly pregnant, Angel?" if I was that would mean what exactly? Would the Archangels know I was and come after me, and Patch? Patch must have known what I was thinking because just then he was right beside me patting my back and giving me a reassuring smile, "I won't let them find out. There are ways to keep them in the dark, and I won't let them take you away after all this time we've had together, after everything we've been through. Don't worry Angel, I'll protect you and our," _**baby. **_Patch said to me in mind-speak. I gave him a silent nod in agreement.


End file.
